vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Radioactive Man (Mortebianca)
Summary An university student that went to visit Chernobyl, he got infected with a parasitic bacteria that uses cells as hosts. The bacteria absorbs various forms of radiation and transforms them into the essentials needed by a cell, allowing one to survive and even live off of radiation. However the bacteria, if starved, will start emitting stored radiation and the host cell will die. This means that wherever the infected pass, they leave radioactive bacteria, and if they aren't "fed" enough, they will die. While they wished to use the "radiative men" for expeditions to highly radiated areas, as the fact that their very presence causes several years worth of lethal radiation in the area had the USA plot for their assassination. However, one of the infected employed by the russians kills the other three radioactive men before them, and offers the last radioactive man besides himself to ally with each other, plot a nuclear fallout, and live in what to them would be heaven. Once the russians plans of genocide are refused, he tries to send a nuke at the semi-last radioactive man, since the blast should kill him far before he could absorb the radiation, and the radiation should be too much regardless. However, he manages to absorb the radiation and the blast itself through achieving a breakthrough, and kills the russian. After that, he sets out to make a life for himself and die a human, even if he was a monster. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, up to 7-C with absorbed radiation | 7-A Name: Unknown Origin: Mortebianca Gender: Male Age: Early twenties Classification: Infected human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Disease Manipulation (Releases a bacteria that creates radioactive energy, causing cancer to anyone that approaches where he goes), Self-Sustenance (Respiratory), Radiation Manipulation and Absorption (Can absorb Alfa, Beta and Gamma radioactive energys, and he passively releases enough to kill people tens of meters away from him in seconds, and all biological decompose in seconds), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality type 1, Explosion Manipulation | All previous, far superior Radiation Manipulation and Absorption (Can absorb and emit all forms of radiation, which allows him to control all forms of energy passage performed by matter, including heat, kinetic energy, electricity, etc.), Flight, Biological Manipulation (Can target individual cells in the body and kill or mutate them at will), Matter Manipulation (Could atomize enemies at will. Can "deflagrate" the atoms of enemies) Attack Potency: Human level, Town level+ with absorbed radiation (Can create an explosion five times as powerful as Little Boy) | Mountain level+ (Ten times as powerful as the Tsar Bomba) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Human level, Town Class+ with absorbed radiation | Mountain Class+ Durability: Human level, Town level+ with absorbed radiation | Mountain level+ Stamina: Superhuman, can keep fighting for years Range: Standard melee range, several kilometers with explosions | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with explosions Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average university student Weaknesses: Can eventually starve without radiation Key: Pre-Nuke | Post-Nuke Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 10 Category:Mortebianca